The Legend of Spyro: The Strange Creature
by MidnighttheDragon
Summary: This is a 3rd game parody i began to write before i even knew that they had began making DOTD. *warning contains weight gain*. this is my first spyro story and second story on fanfiction. Please take it easy on me. and no Flames...EVER... ty!
1. Chapter1: Sunrises Crystals and Dragons

**Hello readers! some of you may know me from the story "Dragonmorphs" some not, either way im glad that your here reading my story. as said in the description, this is a parody. The rating is for safty reasons. as for the weight gain, you'll have to wait until I post that :P. well have a good read. I have edited this chapter and here it is!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: _

_I_t was another peaceful day in the dragon realm. The sun was just peeking out over the mountains, shining with great intensity. Spyro got up and stretched, his body numb from being stuck in the crystal so long. Spyro headed outside to watch the sunrise. It seemed so long since he had seen something so wonderful. After the sun had fully risen into the sky, showing of its powerful light, Spyro walked back into the temple. Ignitus had awakened.

"Good morning, Spyro." Ignitus said. Ignitus had grown since Spyro's last adventure, he was now standing tall at 30 feet. Ignitus had fiery red-orange scales with huge wings 65 feet from tip to tip, a body length of 60 feet from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. Spyro was not even half the size of Ignitus. Spyro was small he was 7 feet tall, his wings 8 feet from tip to tip. 10 feet long from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail, his scales a light purple. But there was one big difference between Spyro and Ignitus besides their size, Spyro was a rare purple dragon.

"You've grown, Ignitus." Spyro pointed out. "How long was I in the crystal?"

Then before Ignitus could answer a voice said, "Yes, Ignitus how long were we in the crystal?"

Spyro turned around, it was Cynder, with Sparx right behind her. "Sparx, what are you doing with _Cynder_?" Spyro asked, surprised.

"Hey, when you're trapped in crystal for a while you have time to think about things like what dragons really act like when they're not being controlled by an evil dragon anymore." Sparx replied.

"_Right_" Spyro said, sarcasm showing in his voice so severly it was impossible not to notice.

"Look it's not what it looks like" Sparx replied

"Hey she's mine ok?" Spyro said, grinning.

"You can have her!" Sparx said

"As much as I love having guys fight over me, can we get back to the crystal please." Cynder said, kind of annoyed.

"Ah, yes the crystal." Ignitus said. "You were in there quite a while. I went to see you 3 times per week to check on your thawing process…"

"HOW LONG!" Spyro and Cynder said in unison, Cynder's pitch-black scales stepping into the shadows where Ignitus stood, the red bottom of her wings held up looking like huge menacing eyes waiting in the shadows, waiting, for some poor unfortunate soul.

The young dragons' outburst had surprised Ignitus, he stood there in awe, his eyes wide, he looked from Cynder to Spyro and back, and then said, "5 years."

There was a pause then, "Really, that long? I can't believe it." Spyro said calmly at almost a whisper.

"I didn't think it was that long." Cynder added she to, close to whispering.

"OK I think your timing is off buddy we could NOT have been in there for 5 years!" Sparx blurted breaking the near silence.

"I am sorry but it is true. But because you were isolated in the time crystal you have not aged a day." Ignitus explained.

"Great, so Spyro and Cynder are still puny while you've grown 15 feet everywhere imaginable." Sparx commented.

"Alas, a great evil has yet to arise." Ignitus proclaimed, completely ignoring Sparx.

Then, they heard footsteps near the temple door, but the footsteps seemed slow as if something that walked on 2 legs was coming in.

* * *

**how did I do with editing? please let me know if I missed anything!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cheetahs and pirates

**Okay I edited chapter 2 also, here you go!**

Chapter 2:

"Has my brain frozen from being stuck in the crystal so long or do I hear footsteps?" Sparx asked.

"No Sparx, I hear them too." Spyro contributed.

"As do I." Cynder announced.

The footsteps were getting closer until all the dragons, and Sparx, could hear was, step, step, step, step. The footsteps seemed to be slowing down even more until finally they came to a stop at the door.

"_Ignitus, is the coast clear?" _Came a hushed voice from behind the door.

"Hunter, (sigh) do we need to go through this every time?" Ignitus asked, sounding kind of irritated.

"Just can't be too safe." The voice responded. Then he stepped through the door.

His body was slim, yellow with black spots. He stood on two legs with a triangular face, but not to sharp, kind of rounded edges. His ears round like half-circles. A circular tail not much longer than Spyro's. He was 15 feet tall standing on both legs.

"Hunter, where have I heard that name before?" Spyro asked himself out loud.

"I sent you that letter back on Skabb's ship, remember?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I remember now. It's great to finally see you." Spyro answered.

"After you destroyed Skabb's ship and escaped I tried to follow you but when you flew over the ocean it slowed me down. By the time I got to the Chronicler's lair you had already left to go battle Gaul. By the time I got there you were already in the crystal. I went to see Ignitus after." Hunter said.

"But how did you know where and who Ignitus was?" Spyro asked.

"I met Ignitus one week before he found your egg. He knew it was the egg of a purple dragon." Hunter explained.

"That still does not explain how you found Ignitus and why I never saw you before." Spyro pointed out.

"Ignitus had contacted me the day Cynder came to the temple. He told me to come and meet you face to face but by the time I got there the attack had already taken place and you had already left to find Cynder and defeat Gaul. Ignitus told me to follow you and help you but everywhere you went except for Skabb's ship you left before I could get to you." Hunter told Spyro, making sure he understood.

"So he sent you as backup in case I needed it?" Spyro asked. "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good." Ignitus simply said.

"Alright well, I'm going to need a little bit more of an explanation on who you are." Spyro told Hunter.

"Whatever makes you happy." Hunter said as he began to explain.

* * *

**Well, theres chapter 2!**


	3. New Allies

**Hi everyone! sorry it took me so long to update this story (people start throwing rotten tomatoes at me) AHH! okokok I'm sorry! but seriously, this story had gotten like no reviews so I had givin up on it until OnyxtheDragon17 and luna345 started throwing bricks at me trying to get me to continue it..............just kidding, but they were the ones who inspired me to keep going so THANK YOU YOU 2! ok enough of me talking, you've waited...well...a long time for this chapter so, here you go!**

**Nubia & Lupe Belong to OnyxtheDragon17**

**Midnight and Shimmer belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Spyro sat on the temple floor as Hunter finished explaining where he was from.

"And since I left Avalar looking for you I have not been able to return." Hunter finished.

"Ok, that makes sense. But why didn't you go back and visit your people? I mean, don't you think they would miss you?" Spyro asked, concerned that Hunter might be homesick.

"Well I was always too busy looking for you or, after you froze yourselves, helping the guardians fix the temple and checking on you every so often."

Then, Sparx asked, "Wait, it took 4 adult dragons and one cheetah 5 years to-"

"Speaking of the rest of the guardians, where are they?" Spyro asked, cutting off his adoptive brother.

"Yea, go ahead, cut me off, it's not like **I **wanted to say something." Sparx complained.

"Listen you glowing pest, ever since you got out of that crystal you have just complained, challenged everything we said, and complained! Just stop being so freaking annoying!" Cynder fumed.

Everyone's eyes turned to Cynder and stared, wondering what made her snap so easily.

"Well so-o-ry! I'll try to not know whats going on in the future." Sparx countered.

"Oh you don't have to try, you already don't!" Cynder shot back.

"HELLO? THE GUARDIANS!" Spyro announced, breaking the argument.

"Sorry." Cynder and Sparx muttered.

"Cyril, Terrador and Volteer have gone to collect some food in order to welcome you three back." Ignitus explained.

"Okay. So what should we do while we wait?" Spyro asked.

"We could play pin the wings on the Sparx!" Cynder suggested.

Everyone else laughed while Sparx just crossed his arms and scowled, "Not funny." He said.

The five of them sat on the temple floor and talked while they waited for the other three guardians to come back.

After about a half an hour they heard a thump outside the temple. Spyro realized immediately who it was and rushed out to see the guardians. He darted through the many corridors until he finally saw the door. He ran faster as the afternoon light blinded him for a few seconds. He skidded to a halt and tried to catch his breath.

"Terrador…Volteer…Cyril…its…so great…to see-" Spyro looked up, then said, "You?" Spyro was definitely not looking at the guardians.

He stared at the two dragons in front of him. One had pitch black scales that seemed to radiate darkness all on their own. His underbelly was a deep blood red that only served to make him look even more dangerous. The bottom of his wings were a deep, dark shade of blue. On his tail was a bright ever-burning black flame. His eyes were the same deep shade of amethyst as Spyro's.

Next to him was a dragon that seemed in contrast to him in every way possible! Her scales were a white as the full moon's glow. Her underbelly a beautiful blue that matched the sky. The bottom of her wings were a bright, wondrous shade of gold as they sparkled in the afternoon sun. Her tail bearing a shining halo floating around the tip of it in mid-air. Her eyes a shining shade of sapphire.

"Wha-I mean…who are you?" Spyro stuttered.

"We'll explain later, for now, we need to go and see Ignitus." The white dragoness answered.

"How do you-" Spyro began.

"She _**said **_we'll explain later, now let's MOVE!" The black one said.

"But-" Spyro began, but just then 2 more dragons landed beside the white and black ones.

One was white with a black underbelly. He stood there trying to remain calm, seeming to struggle in order to do it. Spyro just cocked his head in confusion. Spyro chose to ignore it for now and looked to the female next to him.

She looked like she was made from the earth herself. Her main scales were a dark muddy shade of brown, while her underbelly scales were a lighter shade of brown, kind of like rocks. On her forehead she bore a green marking that kind of resembled a dragon's fang. On her right flank she had a white shape that reminded Spyro of a maple leaf. Her wings were a leafy shade of green that blended with the color of the mountains in the distance. Her eyes were a burning fiery orange that seemed to shine a in the afternoon sun. Around her neck she wore beads of green, brown, and yellow. The beads shook and rattled as she looked around the outside of the temple.

"Come on Midnight, just calm down, he was probably not expecting to see us. Just give him a chance." The dragon that was desperately trying to remain calm said. Just then, his scales began to shift to a bright shade of pink.

"Ahhh!" Spyro exclaimed as he fell backwards, surprised by the color change. Spyro quickly got up and composed himself. "Ummm…your scales, they-they-they-" He continued.

"I know, they turned pink, Damn! Why was I cursed with these horrid scales!?" The now-pink dragon said as his scales quickly changed from pink to a fiery bright shade of red.

Spyro nearly fainted at the color changing again, but before he could fall the dragoness with the tribal marking caught him in mid-air. "Now now, we can't have you doing that now can we? And Lupe," She said, turning toward the color-changing dragon.

"Yea?" He responded.

"Your scales are not a curse. They are the most beautiful, unique scales I have ever seen. If I were you I wouldn't give them up for the world. Please, stop being so hard on yourself."

Lupe just stood there, fidgeting with his tail as his scales turned pink once again.

"Um…sorry to break up this love fest but, who are you?" Spyro asked.

"I already said we'll tell you once we-"

"And _**I **_already told _**you **_to calm down." Lupe said, cutting off the black dragon, his scales changing to white as he became very annoyed.

"Watch what you say, Lupe, I can still kick your but any day!" He countered.

Lupe stepped back and put his front paws up, shielding his face, as his scaled turned black; scared, he just stammered, "O-o-o-kay Midnight, I-I-I-ll back off."

"Let's just tell him who we are, okay? I'm Nubia." Said the brown dragoness.

"Fine, I guess I have to, I'm Midnight." Said the black and red dragon.

"My name's Shimmer, good to meet you!" Said the white dragon with the halo.

"Lupe!" Said the color changing dragon as his scales shifted from black to a proud yellow.

"And we are-"Midnight began.

"The Dragon Realm Guardian Committee." They all announced proudly.

* * *

**Well, what di you think? good? bad? personally I think my writing style has improved greatly since my last update but thas just my opinion! I need yours too! just press that green button and tell me what you think! ...............if you want to........**


End file.
